


Under the Skin

by lferion



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yuletide, Yuletide 2015, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murtagh has complicated feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frostfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfire/gifts).



Who would think a son of Caloxa could so get under the skin? Though why I should be surprised when a daughter has so ably done the same, and she his sister by blood and bone and even exile, as some would have it said. I would have them both know - if not this land, then at least this house - a home. I know it vain to hope my arms might serve, though irrepressible hope springs, constantly surprising in its sting, its heat, its unruly, turgid force. I recognize desire. I did not know it love til far too late.


End file.
